Cat Guardian
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Technically, my first Hellboy fanfic...It's based on the movie, which I LOVE, and I hope you'll tell me if I did something wrong. NO pairings! All relationships you can possibly conceive are only friendships! I hope you like the story anyway.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of work was never easy, no matter who or WHAT you are…

Kit hadn't had to work for most of her life, mainly because she couldn't.

She was a half-demon whose parents had died before she had a chance to remember them, and she was an 'alley cat' for a couple years.

Until, of course, she was found by a kind, wise old Japanese man named Master Shang Fu.

Impressed by her natural stealth and balance, he took the young five year old in and raised her as his own.

He taught her the art of Ninjitsu, of stealth and deception, so she'd be able to hide from the world outside his dojo in New York.

Whenever Kit DID go out, her black cat ears were covered by a knitted cap with little ears sewn on top, her dark tail was tucked safely into her pants leg, and the over-sized 'cat gloves' on her hands had to hide her large black claws.

Everything seemed peaceful and normal…

Until Master Shang Fu died of a weak heart when the young cat-girl was sixteen…

At the time, she'd been a fully-trained kunoichi with sharp swords, and the teenager went out to fend for herself.

With her street-smarts and natural curiosity, she managed to live in the alleyways again.

Her bright silver hair and bright blue eyes darkened as she slipped into her animal instincts like a second skin.

Her hair turned pure black, like stone, and reached her hips, as her eyes became nearly obsidian, the pupils narrowed to dangerous slits.

This was how she was found two years later by Professor Broom and Abe…

She was at her most feral, with deadly-sharp claws and glistening fangs.

Wary at first, they gained her trust much like the Professor had with Hellboy decades ago, only with bits of chocolate.

Once her claws retracted and her pupils rounded, common sense and reason seemed to return to her.

She seemed rough and wary, but clearly had a good heart.

She was offered a place at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, which she accepted after really thinking about it for a few moments.

When she was brought back to the BPRD, and the Professor suggested she take a shower and get changed before going to sleep.

Agreeing, she almost took up all the hot water showering, and changed to fresh, if slightly baggy, clothes.

Agent Clay went to fetch her once she stepped out of the bathroom, and informed her that she was going to need to share a room until her own was ready.

She didn't see it as a big deal, so she just shrugged.

"Whatever…"

That was when Kit first met Hellboy…

To be honest, she really wasn't surprised.

After all, she herself was a half-demon, but she was nowhere near as tall as Hellboy.

In fact, she was rather small and petite for her age.

Unfortunately, since she was also part cat, the many felines in the room seemed to love her, knocking her onto her butt.

Shaking her head, she smiled up sheepishly as her cat ears flattened against her silvering hair.

The larger demon smirked, lifting her off the floor by the back of her shirt.

The cats meowed in protest, unable to keep a grip.

Feeling like a kitten again, she tried not to wriggle, and smiled uneasily.

"Hey…"

"Hey. Who are ya?"

She tilted her head slightly in a questioning manner, shrugging.

"Name's Kit."

"She'll be your new roommate for a few months." Clay explained, carting in large bowls of food.

Looking a bit miffed about not being told of this, Hellboy dropped her back on the floor.

She yelped, rubbing her sore tail.

"MAN…touchy!"

Standing up, she unknowingly unsheathed her claws.

"I don't want her in here."

The larger demon turned back to his weights, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"She'll just get in my way."

"No I won't!"

Not expecting the near shout, the large red demon turned to the glaring cat-girl.

"I may not look like it, but I can take care of myself." She snapped.

"Don't make me kick your big red ass just so I don't have to deal with this crap!"

There was a moment of silence, and Clay seemed unsure of how things were going to turn out.

Hellboy smirked, going back to his weights.

"Yer okay, kid…Ya can stay…"

--

That had been almost a year ago, and Professor Broom was glad to see that the two actually got along.

Kit had made a rather comfortable space on a hammock that hung high up on the ceiling with a featherbed, where she spent her time reading and listening to music on her IPod.

She was actually enjoying a Batman comic and listening to old-fashioned rock and roll when John Myers first came…

With her heightened sense of smell and hearing, she made a peace sign over the edge of her bed.

"Yo, Clay." She greeted.

"Hello, Kit. Why don't you meet the new recruit?"

She looked over the edge, ears perked and eyes uninterested.

She offered a small smile at the surprised new agent.

"Yo."

"I don't consider that 'meeting'…"

"But CLAY…" She whined, flopping back down on her back.

"Kit." He warned.

"Alright, alright…pushy…"

Pulling off her headphones and putting her comic down safely, she jumped down.

Flipping to land on her feet, she looked at the new agent curiously.

"Yo. Name's Kit."

Offering her 'paw' to shake, she smiled when he took hold of it.

"And your name is?"

"M-Myers…J-John Myers…"

"It was nice to meet you…Later."

A cat jumped onto her back, making her laugh, before lifting the feline off and cuddling it.

She jumped up into her 'nest', settling down with the cat on her chest as she put her headphones back on.

Tuning out the voice of her roommate and the two agents, she stretched slightly and purred with the little fuzz ball on her stomach.

The sudden red light and alarm made her jump, and she grabbed her katana, 'Sakura Heika', or 'Cherry Blossom Swords'.

Grabbing her 'mission clothes' from under her pillow, she jumped down.

"Coming, Red?"

"Comin', kid…"

Kit pulled on a short black leather jacket over her white tank top, and she noticed John's curious look.

"A girl's gotta look good while she kicks butt."

"So she tries…"

Sticking her tongue out childishly, she got a chuckle from the larger demon as she pulled on her black leather pants.

She didn't even slow down, not even as she pulled on black, high-heeled boots and started braiding her long silver hair.

John seemed a bit wary of her katana, which were sheathed at her hips.

"Don't worry, newbie. They won't cut anybody unless I want them to." She assured, smirking.

Myers made a mental note never to piss off Kit…

"Ready to fight some monsters, newbie?"

"M-Monsters?"

The smirk grew, but she shook her head in amusement.

"Don't worry. Me and Red won't let the big bad boogeyman get you."

She chuckled at the dark look she got, and sped up to reach her roommate.

That's when the agent noticed something…

She wasn't making a sound…

He didn't remember hearing the normal clicking of her high heels or anything…

He wondered what she could possibly be doing to make no noise at all…

They separated into their separate vehicles, and Abe joined them before they headed out.

Kit grabbed a small hand gun, putting it into a holster more around the back, filled with silver bullets.

"Just in case of werewolves, so I don't get my tail bitten off!" She'd explained on her first mission.

And guess what her first mission had involved…

The gun was a last resort for the kunoichi, who preferred hand-to-hand katana and her swords to the 'easy way out'.

"Look at all them ugly suckers, Blue…One sheet of glass between them and us…"

"Story of my life…"

Kit looked up as she hid a kunai in her boot and straightened the hidden chest armor under her jacket.

"It's not so great out there anyway…"

Fiddling with the strange contraption under her sleeve, right on top of her wrist, she sighed.

"But living underground isn't so hot, either…"

"Yer just sore 'bout not being to see yer boyfriend."

Her ears flattened against her hair as her claws came out, like swords escaping their sheaths.

"And you're just sore that you can't see your girlfriend."

Abe sighed as the two glared at each other.

"Oh my…"

Kit broke the eye contact first, making sure the blades in the heels of her shoes were secure.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Abe went back to putting his gear on.

The 'garbage truck' stopped outside the building, and the 'freaks' got ready to disembark.

"Seal the doors. Red, Blue, and Pink are coming in."

"Pink?"

A cryptic smile crossed her face as she looked up slightly at Myers.

"You'll see, newbie…"

'…Darn museums…' She thought, walking through the halls.

She wrinkled her nose at the old scent, wishing her senses of smell and hearing weren't so heightened.

Kit wasn't paying attention to the information being given to them, focusing on not gagging, and stopped short when she saw Professor Broom.

Lowering her head as a sign of respect, she sheathed her massive black claws.

Red got out his special ammo, and Kit sat down in a meditative stance.

She did this to focus her energy and prepare for a battle.

"A great evil…ancient…and hungry…" Abe stated.

"Well, let me go in and say hi…" Hellboy stated.

Before the cat-girl could even open her mouth to say something about going along, he shook his head.

"Not this time, kid."

"So I got all dressed up for nothing?"

She plopped down on her behind, pouting and crossing her arms.

"You're no fun…"

She stuck her tongue out as he went in through the large double doors, and eventually went to where Abe was looking through some books.

"No one even goes with him? JEEZE!"

Abe shrugged.

"Nope. He likes it that way. The whole lonely hero thing."

"That's why he doesn't like me to come along." Kit added.

"Why?"

"'Cause I got hurt on my first mission. But it wasn't really my fault."

"Why not?"

"Werewolves…"

Her tail bristled as her ears flattened.

"Canines and felines aren't meant to be in the same general area…I got a nasty bite, darn things…and a deep scar…"

Pulling her tank top up and exposing her side, John saw the half circle of scar tissue.

"Started shaking me around like a rag doll. Glad I got a silver bullet to go through his head…"

John seemed to shiver at the thought of all the blood that must've escaped the girl's tanned skin.

"No big deal. That's the only major scar I've got."

She turned around as Abe took out a small book.

"The entity is Sammael."

She started tuning him out, hearing a few gunshots.

She tuned in at the 'Hound of resurrection' part…

"…'Hound'…?"

For the first time, John saw something akin to fear on her face.

"This thing isn't part dog, is it? I'm not going in there if it's part dog!"

"No need for that, Kitrian."

She nodded to Professor Broom, managing to calm her fear.

"Okay…It's not like Red can't handle it…I mean, it's just a hound of…"

Her uneasy smile fell…

"Resurrection…"

She smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Dear lord, why can't a job be easy? A little ghost, maybe a few evil fairies…but NO…It's only werewolves and frickin' Sammael's, isn't it?!"

Clay sighed, turning to John.

"She can be a drama queen when it comes to canines…"

"I HEARD THAT, CLAY!!"

John, at least, jumped at the sudden shout, and turned.

Her round pupils had narrowed in her agitation, and her bright blue eyes were started to swirl to a darker color.

Something hit the doors hard, and Kit cussed.

"Damn dogs!"

Myers went around back with his guns, and Kit smirked as she jumped up, going through a vent.

'No one thinks of the awesome mobility of vents…'

Dropping through into the room, she looked around.

'DAMN…Did Red break this place or what?'

She whistled, looking around until she saw a broken window.

"Damn it, Red…" She grumbled, running towards it.

Looking outside, she saw the ugly sucker called Sammael, with his tongue attached onto Red's arm.

'Damn it!'

Unsheathing her katana, she jumped from the windowsill.

The blades cut the tongue pretty deep, and the creature shrieked as it retrieved its tongue.

"Yo! No eating my friends arm!"

She shuddered.

"Trust me, NO ONE wants to know where your tongue has been!"

It seemed to roar, and her katana were lifted into a defensive position.

"You okay, Red?"

"Ya shouldn't have interfered, kid…"

"You get your tail thrown through a window, I'm gonna have to save you, aren't I?"

The tongue lashed out, but a barrage of bullets hit it before it could reach her.

She blinked in surprised for a moment before turning to look at Myers.

"…Well, I don't think I was expecting THAT…"

Hellboy seemed more angry than she was surprised, and Kit shook her head.

'Boys…'

But it's a little late to yell at them when the damn Sammael tried to jump her…

Katana clashing with claws and a swift kick, she was out of striking range again.

Hellboy and Myers took shelter behind a dumpster as she kept the creature at bay.

'Why me? Sharp blades and crazy dog things don't always work out!'

She dodged its tongue, which went through the dumpster.

"Sorry, guys! But you should probably hurry it up!"

Hellboy finally comes out with his huge-ass Samaritan, and aimed it at the Sammael as it jumped onto a short wall.

The bullet hit the creature in a spray of green.

'Tracker bullet…'

The darn thing tried to run, and she unsheathed her claws as she put her katana in their scabbards.

"Oh no you don't!"

She was faster than her roommate by a long shot, mainly because of her smaller size and toned legs.

She jumped the wall with a flip, and saw it run over a truck.

'It's like they're saying LOOK AT ME!'

Running through the shadows, unlike her bright red friend, she saw the busy streets.

'That CAN'T be good…'

And, sure enough, the Sammael tried to get by the cars unhindered.

Hellboy and Myers try to pursue, but the latter got clipped by a car before another started racing for him.

Bolting for him, she got there a moment after Hellboy punched the car and sent it into the air.

When it landed on its wheels, she quirked an eyebrow, whistling.

"COOL…"

"Stay with him, kid."

She nodded, flattening her ears as she wrapped her tail around her waist.

"Let's go, newbie."

She sheathed her claws.

"Gotta check you out."

She got him to the merry-go-round before she started checking it out.

"Let's see…it's not bad…just a little cut…"

Her 'paws' glowed pink, and the cut was gone.

"Whoa…but…how?"

"There's some things about me even I can't explain."

She smiled slightly, leaning against the ride.

John seemed uncomfortable about something, and he shuffled his feet for a minute.

"So…how'd you end up like…?"

"This? I was born this way. I'm a half-breed. Some demons would call that 'mixed-blood' or 'mud-blood'. Some crap like that."

"Half-breed?"

"Half demon, half human. My parents were pure-bloods of both, and then they had me."

"…What were they like?"

Her eyes darkened a moment, but she shook it away.

"Never knew them. I was left in these alleys when I was three. Had to fend for myself until my sensei found me."

She refused to answer anymore questions, when her earpiece caught up on some slight static.

"Ya guys alright?"

"We're fine, Red. Newbie's all patched up."

"Good…Tell father that I'll be home, but not to wait up on me."

Myers seemed ready to argue, but she covered his mouth.

"Alright. But don't get mad when they send me out to find you."

"Bye, kid…"

The connection was lost, and Kit sighed.

"Shouldn't we be going after him?"

She shrugged.

"I guess you do, for now. That's not my job until somebody tells me to look for him."

She turned to head back to the museum.

"Make sure he's alright, 'kay newbie?"

"Okay…"

She started running back, moving like a blur through the shadows.

Going in through the broken window, she saw the Professor and Tom Manning.

"Hello, Professor Broom." She greeted respectively, pushing broken shards of glass behind her with her foot.

"Kitrian."

"What's with the little girl?"

She glared at Manning, and walked up with the air of a practiced killer, which her sensei had said was a good intimidation trick.

"Look, you may be my superior, but I don't take shit from anybody. So let's lay something down that'll make both of our lives easier. You respect me, and I'll respect you. Got it? Good."

She turned away, tail whipping him in the stomach 'accidentally'.

"Hey, Abe. How're things going?"

She spotted the strange blade in his hands, and quirked an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen one of those in years…Not since sensei made me practice using it…"

She leaned on a wall as he 'saw' through the blade.

He seemed to perk.

"Professor…they were here…"

Black cat ears perked, and her tail stopped swaying, wrapping around her waist.

As Abe and the Professor were in a 'trance', she kept an eye on them.

After a few moments, Professor Broom seemed troubled, and Abe seemed worried.

Kit moved closer warily.

"Professor?"

Abe put a hand on the old man's chest, probably trying to help him stand.

"Professor…You are very sick…"

Her heart tightened.

"Professor…"

"I don't want Hellboy to know…"

Looking worried, she came closer.

"Sixty years ago, they tried to destroy the world…now, they're back…in my lifetime, they're back…to finish the job…"

Not exactly feeling comfortable with this 'someone's trying to destroy the world' thing, Kit turned to the window.

"…I'll be back soon…"

Manning seemed ready to retort, but she was already gone.

She heard angry shouts and such, and smirked.

'That's what you get for calling me a 'little girl'…'

Running across rooftops, she stopped across the street from an apartment building.

'Ben…'

Seeing someone on the rooftops edge, she smiled.

Seeing a streetlight below, she jumped.

Using it as a springboard, she managed to latch her curved claws into the brick near the top.

Vaulting over the edge, she landed next to the boy.

"Hey, Ben."

He smiled up at her, his dark brown hair covering his eyes slightly.

"Hey, Kit. I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Sorry. Monster trouble."

With a grin, she sat beside him, tail lying over the edge.

"You seem to have that kind of trouble a lot."

"It's part of the job."

He smiled slightly, elbowing her.

"Well, that's why I like you."

Feeling normal for the first time that day, she grinned.

"Yeah…"

'It's nice…feeling like any other girl…'


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh, Kit swung her hammock lazily by putting her foot on the ceiling

With a sigh, Kit swung her hammock lazily by putting her foot on the ceiling.

'Poor Lizzie…'

She'd heard about the fire her friend had made at her 'insane asylum'.

Knowing how this would affect Liz, Kit herself had kept more resigned.

They weren't allowed to leave, no matter how much Hellboy wanted to.

The Professor was there, and Myers was just bringing in food for both of them.

Hellboy was arguing with his 'father' about bringing Liz back, but Kit managed to tune out the 'conversation'.

When Myers tried to talk, the sound of Hellboy filing down his horns drowned him out.

Covering her ears, she glared at the large demon.

"Yo! I'm going deaf up here!"

"Deal with it!"

Claws unsheathed and a hiss escaping her, she turned her back to him on her hammock.

When the loud sound suddenly died, it took a while for the ringing to die down so she could hear Hellboy basically shouting at poor Myers.

"Hey-Hey-Hey!"

Trying to make some sort of peace, she jumped down.

"Okay, yelling is hurting my ears! What is UP with you two?"

She glared at both of them, but Myers just left.

Confused, she looked back at her roommate and Professor Broom.

"…I don't want to know, do I?"

The Professor nodded, and she rubbed her ears.

"Then I'll go somewhere quiet and put ice on my ears…"

--

"…This subway is DISGUSTING…"

Kit jumped over a pipe, keeping her hands on the hilts of her katana.

Both hilt and scabbard were black, but the former had silvery pink cherry blossoms woven on for grip.

The blades themselves had the same designs, only the pink seemed fainter.

Abe was searching for something, with the half-demon behind him.

"There's a pulse…on the other side of that wall…"

He pointed out which brick wall he meant.

"Most of the eggs are there."

The agents start talking about how to get AROUND it while Hellboy steps up to it.

When his fist smacked into the stone, it was obvious he was planning on going THROUGH it…

Once there was a big enough hole, she looked through it slightly.

"…Couldn't at least wait for some explosives, could you?"

"Just get in!"

Jumping through, she gave a smirk before walking along the stone.

Any other girl would've slipped walking on the damp stone with high heels, but if she can walk across monster guts without slipping, she'd NEVER have a problem with it.

Hellboy lifted a lid, which released…cockroaches…

Eye twitching, she tried to contain the signature girly scream she just KNEW her big roommate was waiting for.

Trying to contain her panic, she felt sure she was going to blow a major artery.

Then one started coming for her…

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jumping, her claws latched onto Hellboy's jacket, and her ears flattened against her hair.

"…You are SUCH a girl…"

"And you are SO big. See? I can point out the obvious, too!"

He shrugged her off, and she managed to land on her feet.

She pouted, and looked around him to see the water.

"…EW…Well, have a good swim, Abe!"

She stepped back as Hellboy cracked some glow sticks, throwing them into the small hole.

Abe started taking off his gear, sighing.

"Remind me why I keep doing this?"

"Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind."

"…Ah…"

He went in, and Kit looked around.

'Well, might as well sit and wait…'

Climbing up onto the ceiling and latching on with her claws, she got into a crouching position.

'Time for the waiting game…' She thought sarcastically, eye half-lidded.

She knew Hellboy and Clay had run off, and the other two agents were in another room entirely, but she felt like she NEEDED to be here.

When Abe came out of the water quite a while later, cuts on his chest, she realized why.

'He's in trouble…'

The 'merman' managed to hide himself before two Sammael came out of the water, and she bared her fangs slightly.

Carefully, she repositioned herself, and jumped down on one.

Digging her large claws into one's neck, Kit was swung around like she was on a rampaging bull.

She flipped off, pulling out her katana.

"Come and get me, Sammy…"

The two creatures seemed to roar at her, and she slashed when one swung for her side.

Dodging, side-stepping, blocking and slicing, she managed to injure them quite a bit.

That is, until one's teeth clamped down on her arm and tried to tear a chunk of her flesh off…

With a hiss of pain and anger, she stabbed the Sammael through the mouth.

Jumping back, she felt the pink energy start healing her wound enough to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, you are SO going down…"

Crossing her blades, she began concentrating her energy, making the design on the blades glow.

"Sakura Heika…"

The flow brightened, sharpening, as the two creatures lunged for her.

"Sakura Rendan!"

Silvery pink light, like cherry blossom petals, escaped her swords, and moved in a storm around the two creatures.

They were like small, sharp pieces of metal, and the two Sammael were cut to ribbons before the many lights died.

Sheathing her swords, she went to see how her friend was.

"Abe, you okay?"

"Kit…I…"

Seeing the blue blood, she shushed him.

"You'll be okay. Let me call the others."

She grabbed her communicator, and suddenly heard Hellboy's voice through it.

"Get an ambulance! We've got a man down!"

Her heart sunk.

'Clay…'

--

After a lot of confusion and panicking, they made it back to the Bureau.

The doctors insisted on checking her bite wound, and she eventually sat on a chair near Abe's smaller healing tank.

Hellboy and Manning were there, and Manning was lighting a cigar.

Her nose wrinkled, and she fingered the bandages keeping the ice pack over her scarring wound.

It helped soothe the ache from using it.

"He'll make it. Not everyone was so lucky…"

Kit closed her eyes.

"You know, we lost two agents today…Clay probably won't make it through the night…"

She tried to tune him out.

"This whole thing is a farce…because after you've captured and killed every freak out there, there'll still be one left…you…"

Her eyes darkened, and her claws slid out.

"Manning…"

His attention turned to her, and she saw the curiosity hidden under the anger in Hellboy's eyes.

"Come over here a sec. I need to tell you something."

The man came over, and she gave a fake, sickly-sweet smile.

Suddenly, her fist smacked him in the face, sending him through the glass wall on the other side of the room.

"Mess with my friends again, and my foot will be so far up your ass you'll taste rubber! You hear me?! Yeah, you'd better run!!"

Once she stepped over the sharp glass and shook her fist after the running man, she turned in the other direction to see the Professor, Liz, Myers, and some other agents.

"Uh…"

She pointed inside.

"He did it!!"

"KIT!!"

"Oh crap!"

With a run and a jump, she hid behind the Professor as Hellboy stepped out onto the broken glass.

"I want those THINGS locked up! Starting now! RIGHT NOW!"

Kit hissed.

"You wanna say that again, Manning!? 'Cause you don't want me catching you!!"

Seeing the warning look from Professor Broom, she shrunk back, ears back and claws covered.

"…Sorry?"

She did her best Kitty Eyes, trying to look innocent.

She saw Liz, and a genuine smile spread across her face.

"LIZZIE!"

She hugged her only female friend, almost bubbling over with joy.

She followed her friend much like a puppy might, ears perked and tail high.

She didn't realize the others had more or less scattered, and practically skipped.

"What happened to your arm?"

Looking confused for a moment, Kit looked at the bandages on her arm.

"Oh, that. Just a monster bite. It's just a little sore."

She smiled at her friend.

"…I'm glad you're back, Liz…"

A small smile was returned, and it warmed her.

Seeing Myers following, she moved back.

"Well, I've got to make sure this ice doesn't melt."

She smirked slightly.

"Just don't leave while I'm gone."

"I won't."

Heading into the library, she spotted the empty tank and the Professor.

"Hello…"

"Kitrian, you shouldn't let people anger you so easily."

It was like he could read her mind…

"Well, then he shouldn't talk about us like we're THINGS…"

She spat the last word out with contempt.

"You shouldn't let your dark thoughts control you. They can be dangerous."

She frowned slightly, but she couldn't help but agree.

Her deceased sensei had often warned her that her emotions might get the best of her, and make her the very thing she hated most.

She'd often argued that she'd never give into her demonic side, the part of her she often hated, but after his death, she'd done just that.

But, ever since she'd come to the Bureau, she feared something more than her demons.

It was being weak.

Even if someone SUGGESTED that she looked it, she'd be ready to prove them wrong.

She'd proven her worth more than once to many of the agents, but she still felt so…nervous about it…

She shook herself from her thoughts, smiling slightly.

"Aren't you going to check on that weird body?"

"Soon. You should go rest. Using your power too much puts a lot of strain on your internal system."

"I know, I know…" She muttered, ears lowered.

"Go on."

She smiled slightly, feeling like a girl being coaxed by her grandfather to go to bed.

"Alright, I'm going…"

Walking as light as a feather, she walked down the metal hallway.

Wearing only tight short shorts and a white, spaghetti strapped belly shirt turned some heads.

I mean, she was a fit nineteen year old with a large bosom and balanced hips.

What sane, straight man WOULDN'T look when she basically had very little on?

She walked in, and nearly had a piece of balled-up paper smack her in the head.

"Whoa! Watch where you're throwing those things!"

Hellboy wasn't really paying attention as he kept writing, and she quirked an eyebrow before shrugging.

'If he writes a major novel, I'll eat my tail…'

Grabbing her IPod off a TV, she jumped up onto her hammock.

It swayed, and she turned on the loudest music she could find.

She faintly heard Myers wheel some food in through the blasting Rock 'n Roll, and looked over the edge.

"CHICKEN!"

She jumped down, taking a huge leg and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Yo, Myers. Yer a talker. What's a good, solid word for need?"

"Well, 'need' is a good, solid word…"

"Too needy…"

Thinking, Kit swallowed her mouthful.

"Hmmmm…how about 'desire', 'essential', 'longing', 'necessity', 'require', OR… 'yearn'?"

"…How in the world do ya know all those words?"

The cat-girl smirked at her roommate.

"My sensei would punish me by making me write the entire dictionary and thesaurus. I basically have it memorized."

"Well, since yer such a human dictionary, get yer tail o'er here, kid."

"But my CHICKEN…" She whined.

This only caused his stone hand to grab her tail and yank her to her butt near the side

"OW!!"

She rubbed her butt, glaring.

"I think I have nerves in my butt…"

"Yer such a baby…"

She stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry.

"…REAL mature…"

She put on a mock-hurt face, and reached out to take another piece of chicken from the cart.

Kit was lucky Liz came in at the moment.

"Look at all of them!"

Hellboy stood up with a start, releasing the cat-girl.

"Did one of them have kittens?"

Kit snickered, standing, but her feet slipped on one of the many papers littered there.

Falling back on her abused rump and back, she just groaned and stayed there.

"What's the point?"

"Look, Liz…I need to tell ya something…It's kinda important…"

"Is it long? I'm actually going out."

That seemed to surprise Hellboy.

"Out? Ya mean…out out?"

"Yeah, for a cup of coffee."

"Are ya going alone?"

"No, actually, Myers is taking me. But go ahead, read."

"Well…it's a list, and it's not really finished…"

"Alright. Later, then."

Myers came in, even though Kit made various warning gestures with her arms while lying on the floor.

"Better hurry up. Your chili's getting cold."

"I'm not hungry…"

Hearing the suppressed anger, she sighed.

'Myer's is SO dead…'

Liz turned to head out, and Myers stopped as Hellboy sat down on his bed.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not from you." He answered, lighting a cigar.

"Well, good night."

"Goodbye."

Once the two humans were gone, he crushed a can of 'Red Bull', which Kit always wondered WHY he needed to drink, and kicked her lightly in the side.

"Get up, kid."

"WHY…?"

"We're going to do yer specialty. Spy."

"But I don't WANNA…"

Looking up at his hard gold eyes, she sighed.

Looking at a cat curling up by her, she put on her 'thinking face'.

"Either stay here and push a seven foot tall demon or go and come back to eat chicken…"

She groaned.

"…Where the hell are my shoes?"

--

Following Hellboy had been so BORING at first…

For her…

She hadn't changed her clothes, just pulled on some sneakers and headed out.

Watching Liz and John walking down the street drinking coffee would bore anyone who wasn't obviously JEALOUS…

Of course, Kit made sure NEVER to say it to Hellboy's face…

She rather liked her face the way it was…

When they stopped, she yawned, stretching her back.

Looking into the street with half-lidded eyes, her ears perked when Liz took a picture of the agent.

Hellboy didn't seem to like that ONE BIT…

'Please don't tell me he's gonna-!'

Hellboy started flying through the air…

'…Jump across a street…'

She smacked her forehead, pulling her hair into a low ponytail before unsheathing her claws and following him.

Apparently, the red demon had barely made it, while she just flipped over the edge.

"Maybe you should think before you jump, Red…"

"Shut up, Kit…"

She rolled her eyes, and looked further on the roof to see a little boy.

'…Oh crap…'

Hellboy pulled himself up, and spotted the boy too.

The boy seemed surprised, but not scared, and Kit stood up warily.

"Y-You're Hellboy!"

She rolled her eyes.

'He gets fans and trouble, but I get peace and zip…Yeah, THAT'S fair…'

"Sh…I'm on a mission…"

'LIAR…'

The kid seemed to believe him, and promised not to tell anyone they'd been there.

Kit took a spot on the shadows edge of the roof, crouching like a gargoyle.

Her ears were perked, straining to listen, and her tail swayed lazily.

The boy even brought up cookies!

Chewing on one she'd stolen from Hellboy, saying he owed her for her now-cold chicken at home, she tried to hone in on Liz and John's conversation.

She smacked her forehead when Myer's did the old 'yawning trick', as Hellboy called it.

'You are SO dead, Myers…'

She jumped when a rock smacked the agent in the head, and fell back to hide and laugh her tail off.

Once her laughter died, she sat up.

"…Nice shot."

She turned her head to see Hellboy, and smirked.

"Yeah. That was SO mature…"

"…Shut up, Kit…"

After that, she basically curled up at the boy's side, 'power napping'.

But, what felt like only minutes later, sirens woke her.

Groggily looking over the roof's edge, she saw the familiar agents, and heard Liz's sad denial.

'Something happened…'

She perked, claws digging into the brick.

"Red…"

"Something's wrong…"


	3. Chapter 3

When she'd first seen the body of Professor Broom, she'd felt frozen

When she'd first seen the body of Professor Broom, she'd felt frozen.

Like her blood had frozen into spikes in her veins and was pricking her with guilty thoughts.

_You could've saved him if you'd stayed…_

_You could've done something…_

Once her blood thawed, her energy had lashed out like blades from her skin in instant denial, but…

There was so much blood…

And he wasn't moving…

Denial soon turned to tears, and she would've ran if she didn't know how much more pain Hellboy was in.

Instead of her reaction, he actually fell into a silence spell.

Not saying a word, seeing him hugging his father, she managed to hug his arm.

At the funeral, the sky seemed to be crying, cleaning her salty tears from her cheeks.

Her and Hellboy couldn't actually GO, but they watched the car as it left with the Professor's body.

Normally, she wouldn't stay out in the rain.

She was part cat, after all, and hated it with a passion, but she decided that some 'punishment' for not being there for that wise old man was in order.

She eventually went inside, but stayed in her hammock, alternately staying silent and crying.

The only thing that dragged her from her state was a mission to Moscow.

Feeling it was more of a chance to redeem herself, she spent a whole day setting out all her weapons.

Her katana, the blades in the heels of her boots, the shin, thigh, and arm guards in her leather jacket and pants, sharpened needles in the device she'd modified to put on her wrist, hidden kunai in pouches on the inside of her jacket and boots, two hand-held guns filled with bullets, and a sharp-tipped black whip curled up on her belt.

She even took the time to sharpen her large claws to dangerous points.

What she REALLY didn't enjoy was being in a crate with Hellboy, on a VERY bumpy road while on the way there...

"Sparky to Big Red and Pink. How are you doing back there?"

Both demons look confused.

"Sparky? Who came up with that one? Myers?"

Kit snickered, looking back at her Superman comic book.

The crate bounced, and both hit their heads on the wood.

"OW!"

Ears back, she rubbed her head.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Before Kit could ask what was up, one of the walls was pulled off.

"You'd better come out and see this." Liz stated in the snow.

The cat-girl jumped out, shivering at the breeze, before looking at the mighty gate guarding the cemetery.

"…WHOA…"

She glared at Manning before jumping over the wall.

Dusting snow off her shoulders, she looked around.

"Now where is Rasputin's mausoleum…?"

She rolled her eyes as Manning tried ordering them, and leaned on a tree.

"Let me ask for directions."

Manning seemed confused as Hellboy walked off.

"…What did he say?"

"You'll see." She answered, carving a design into the bark with her pointer claw.

After a while, the red demon came back, the top part of a corpse on his back.

"…Do you have a dead guy on your back?"

"Yep."

"Good…I thought I was going crazy…"

"Sixty feet further, comrades."

"And three rows in."

Kit sighed.

"…To think that talking dead guys still freaks me out…But I sure as HELL am not getting close enough to smell him!"

"What? Are ya scared?" Red teased.

"No! But it smells disgusting!"

To make her point, Kit wrinkled her nose in disgust and covered it with both 'paws'.

He shrugged.

"What do ya say, Evan?"

"_That way, Big Red Monkey!" _The body shouted in Russian.

The cat-girl smirked.

"I like him already…"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

Rubbing the back of her head, where a certain stone hand had swatted her, she pouted.

"I was kidding! JEEZE!"

"Just come on, kid."

Ears back and still rubbing the sore spot, she followed her large red friend towards the strange building.

"He says there's a maze of tunnels down there that go on for miles…" Hellboy informed as everyone followed him down the stairs.

"Is it safe?" Myers asked worriedly.

"As long as we stay together."

Kit, now standing in the room next to Hellboy, IMMEDIATELY felt jinxed…

The walls pointed with spikes flew up quickly, and she had to jump onto Hellboy's side to avoid being pierced.

Tail wrapped around her waist as the spikes came out of the wall, she breathed out.

"…Thanks for the jinx, Red…"

He just rolled his eyes at her, making her stick out her tongue.

"Ya okay, Sparky?"

"Yeah. What now, Red?"

"Tell everyone to turn on their locators. We can meet up on the way. And if there's trouble?"

"I'll say 'Marco'."

"Polo."

Kit just smiled, finally putting her feet on the ground.

"Do you think this'll work?" Myer's voice asked.

"On a scale of one to ten? Two. But don't worry, Boy Scout. She'll take care of ya. She's a tough one."

Looking through the only door, Kit walked through warily, looking at the stone bridge and the empty space around and below it.

"Okay, rule one…NO ONE makes me jump…"

She glared at Hellboy, whose free hand was poised to grab her tail.

"'Cause if I go down, I'm bringing you with me…"

With that said, she moved out of the doorway, standing near the middle of the stone bridge and looking around.

Hearing something creak, the half-demon looked back to see Hellboy looking over the edge of a rusting railing.

When he took his weight off, it did a free-fall onto stone.

'…Note to self: Don't touch anything…'

"How ya doing up there, Evan?"

"_If I had legs, I'd kick your ass!" _

Kit snickered as the demon rolled his eyes, turning to the agent behind him.

"Would ya mind holding him for a while? He's SO negative…"

The entry they'd just passed through seemed to close itself off, much to Manning's panic, and Kit turned to walk in the other direction.

"You! Stay put!"

She stopped, only to turn her head to give the man a disbelieving look.

"And get killed? No thank you!"

The agent couldn't seem to decide who to obey, even as Hellboy went to join her.

"We go back! You two can take that door apart!"

"Whatever it is, it's coming for us! We've got to move forward!" Red argued.

"Trust us on this one. We've been on more field missions than you, Manning."

The man seemed to grow red in the face, stepping toward them in a supposed-to-be intimidating fashion.

"I'm in charge! And I am not afraid of you!"

Kit quirked an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about scaring you? I'm trying to reason with a very angry man."

"We go back-!"

A weight, like a giant pendulum, smacked the stone, agent, and corpse right out from behind him, scaring Manning.

Her ears perked when she heard the far door start closing, and she grabbed him.

"Come on!"

Turning, she ran as fast as she could, luckily sliding through under it.

Hearing the pendulum crash through stone, she waited worriedly for Hellboy.

That is…until he slid in and crushed her against a wall…

"Can't…Breathe!"

Getting up, he sighed.

"Baby…"

"You were crushing my lungs!" She retorted, lowering her voice when her sensitive ears caught the sounds of music.

Putting a finger to her lips before he could retort, she stood up, looking down the strange hallway.

The walls and ceilings had spikes, but there was a thin passageway to go through, and Kroenen was sitting there, listening to music on the far end.

Her ears went back, and her fangs bit into her lip.

"HB, you go first."

"Why me?"

"You can take punishment, and can use your big-ass gun in an enclosed space."

"…Darn ya and yer logic…"

She just grinned, waiting for him to go in first.

With Manning behind her, she tried to keep a constant pace, when a startled 'OW' made her cringe.

Both demons turned to glare at the human.

"I'm NEVER taking you on a stealth mission." Kit whispered, turning back around.

She noticed something was wrong, and followed her friend into an 'empty' room.

'You can't fool me…' She thought darkly, 'paws' on the hilts at her waist.

Hearing Manning cry out, she whipped around.

'Dang it!'

She blocked his blades with her own, throwing him off.

"Why not fight someone who can hit back?"

Twirling her blades, she smirked.

Metal clanged against metal, causing sparks to fly, and the two moved so fast, everything became a blur of movement and sound.

There was a pause, showing the cat-girl with a slight cut on her cheek, dripping only a single ruby tear, and Kroenen with his stomach cut open, sand pouring out.

His blade went for her neck, but she bent back until her hands hit the floor, dodging it.

Bringing her feet up in a scissor-kick, the blade flew from his hand and clattered to the floor.

Standing up again, she heard him laughing.

"What's so funny, you Nazi son of a-?"

The floor opened in the middle of the room, sending Hellboy and Manning nearly falling, the latter clinging to the edge and pulling himself out, as the former caught hold of a rope.

"…HELL no…"

Hearing spikes appear, she turned to make sure no one was hurt.

That earned her a cut above her eye, which bled heavily.

Closing her eye and feeling slightly blinded, she bared her fangs in an angry hiss as her open eye darkened to obsidian and her hair shimmered to black.

"You just wrote your will, buddy…" She growled, blades glowing.

"Sakura Heika…"

Positioning herself, she crossed her blades.

"Sakura Rendan!"

The attack sent him flying back, and into the hole, which Hellboy had managed to pull himself out of.

Stuck on the spikes, Kit looked down at him, glaring, as the sound of sifting sand filled her ears.

Red came up behind her with a giant gear held over his head.

"Nighty-Night, pinhead…"

He threw it in, and there was a clang as it hit the spikes.

The cat-girl breathed out, her hair turning silver as her eyes turned more blue.

A pink glow lined her cuts, and the blood seemed to flow back in before closing.

Looking up at her comrades, she smiled softly.

"Some ass, huh?"

Hellboy shrugged.

"At least he's gone."

She couldn't help but agree, but she knew so much more was ahead; she felt it twist in her heart like a struggling snake.

With a sigh, she stood up, wiping some sweat off her forehead as Hellboy tried to light a cigar.

She watched silently as Manning helped him, giving him a wooden match instead.

The smallest of smiles crossed her face, but she turned around before anyone saw it.

"We've gotta look for the others."

"Got it, kid."

The two started walking, but Manning seemed confused.

"What about me?"

Instead of the irritated look she'd adopted giving to him, she just smiled.

"You stay here and out of trouble. We'll search for the others."

The passageways were dark, but her eyes seemed to glow as she looked around.

'Night-vision SO rocks…'

Faint voices reached her, and her ears perked, seeming to widen.

"Found 'em, kid?"

"They're close…"

Moving as silently as she was able, she was able to identify voices as they got louder.

"We found Liz and Myers…"

She stopped, smirking.

"We're right on top of them…"

Still moving, she skidded to a stop when she heard Liz's voice.

"Marco! Marco! Get your big red butt over here!"

"Below us!"

A large stone fist started smashing through the ground.

'No need for dynamite…'

Hearing the debris hit water…

Actually, she HOPED it was water…

Made her pull out her claws and pull rock away.

Then the stone gave way, sending both demons down.

Kit herself was lucky enough to miss the piles of rock, and rolled head-over-heels in…green water?

"…EW…"

She stood up, tail and ears dripping, to glare at the many Sammael.

With a feral grin and needles poking over her knuckles, she took a stance.

"…Bring it…"

Movements were blurred, blood was spilled, angry cries tried to be heard over the splashing water.

Even with all of her blades, she was still mortal…

Destructable…

Even with her energy healing her wounds, she was losing too much blood…

Pain from numerous bite wounds and claw marks jolted her numbing nervous system…

She heard Liz's panicked shout, heard the snarling creatures…

Closing her eyes, she did the only thing she felt would work…

"Sakura Toku…"

Pink, like wavering smoke, shielded her in time…

But from what, she never really knew…

--

Blue eyes fluttered open to the sound of rattling chains, and her ears perked drowsily as her vision tried to come into focus.

"It seems the little Halfling is finally awake…" A Russian-sounding voice said near her.

Trying to move, she found her wrists and ankles bound with stout chain, and strange markings written on her skin.

Her jacket was so torn it exposed her armor and weapons, which were now gone and replaced by the strange black letters.

Looking up, she saw who she suspected was the cause of all this trouble.

Ears laid back and tail bristling, she hissed, fangs bared.

She felt something…wrong with him, felt it deep inside, and she cringed back as he tried to touch her.

"Don't be afraid, dark angel…"

She glared.

"I'm a half-demon, for future reference." She snapped.

He seemed to find that amusing.

"But your other half?"

"Human."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. You are what most call a 'Kuro-Mitsukai', a 'Dark Angel'. You are a mix between light and dark, good and evil…Angel and demon…"

Her ears stiffened as she tried to inch away.

"And you, in particular, are the last barrier to the gate."

Confused and wary, she saw the stone on the other side of the room, her two bound friends, and an unconscious Liz.

"Your energy is meant to keep you alive and protect the gate from being opened. Once you fail, however…"

"You will die."

Blue eyes narrowed on the German woman, claws unsheathed.

"Then I won't. And if I die, I'll gladly take you down with me."

She looked dead serious, even pissed, but Rasputin shook it off like snow.

"We'll see…"

Kit looked down at the heavy chains, and first tested them with her fangs.

'Hmmmm…kinda tough…'

She smirked, even though she heard Hellboy wake up.

'Nothing my claws can't handle…'

Managing to get a claw in, she tried pulling up through the metal.

She cut pretty deep, but didn't dare move as words floated into her ears.

"In exchange for her soul, then?"

"…No…"

"…Very well…"

Looking up, she felt her blood run cold again.

'Lizzie…'

With a barely-suppressed growl, she started ripping through the chain, seeing him suck the soul out of her.

Once free, she scrambled to her feet, trying to get there in time…

She was too late…

"Lizzie…"

Eyes darkening with hate and hair shimmering to black, she felt something close to power pulsing through her…

"How DARE you?!"

She lunged, blinded by rage, but a well-thrown hammer caught her in the side.

Flipping through the air, she landed on all fours.

Seeing her swords leaning on the wall, she pulled them from their sheaths.

"…Sakura Heika…"

Her eyes glowed with her blades.

"Sakura Rendan!"

The attack seemed to hit a wall, and eventually faded away.

"I don't have time for this…Ilsa…"

The woman nodded, and Kit turned only to have one of her own needles hit a pressure point in her shoulder, immobilizing her.

Falling back, almost lifelessly, she raged in the cage her body had become.

A prison for her very soul, until it decided to once again obey her.

Kit was too busy with this to realize what an ordeal this was for Hellboy, but she felt something twist in her when she felt him give up…

Even her voice wouldn't obey her, but a tear escaped her, looking crimson thanks to the fiery moon.

He walked up to the stone, and she felt something shift painfully inside her.

A cry escaped her, and pink energy swirled around her like a silent storm.

It was being from her, trying to bring her soul with it, and her cry of sudden pain became a scream of agony as her body fought for life.

Kit had often thought of what she looked for in a hero…

Was it their strengths, their weaknesses…?

Maybe it was what made them her equal, her other half, what made her a whole person…

But, in this whirlwind of pain and confusion and screams, she felt she realized what a hero was…

It wasn't superpowers or weaknesses, or even if they compared with her…

Being a hero meant knowing that, no matter what, you'd always have someone who believed in you…

And, after years of looking, Kit had found HER hero…

Though not someone she would've guessed after he'd pulled her tail…

"HELLBOY!!"

She felt a pause, like the energy escaping her was attaching to the world outside her bubble of agony.

She couldn't hear anything, couldn't even feel anymore, as her life seemed to die away…

"Hellboy…"

Eyelids fluttered over pure sky blue orbs…

"…You're still my hero…"

Something snapped, she felt it in her heart, and her strength rushed back into her body almost dizzyingly.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up at Myers…

"Hey, newbie…Where are my swords?"

She tried a weak smile, but winced as she sat up, the needle in her shoulder giving off annoying spasms of pain.

Ripping it out, she accepted her swords from the agent.

"It's okay…I think I can walk…"

Her legs shook beneath her, and she nearly fell against John.

"…Okay, maybe I can't…"

Kit closed her eyes, ears closed against sound, and let Myers guide her.

She wanted to leave that room, this place…

They stopped, and she opened her eyes to an empty corridor.

"Time to rest, kid…"

Smiling slightly, she leaned on the stone, sliding down to her butt.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she looked up at her red-skinned friend.

"There's trouble, isn't there?"

"Yeah…"

Thinking for a moment, she looked to her right, seeing Liz.

"…I think you can handle it on your own…"

Hellboy nodded, turning to Myers.

"No matter what happens, don't leave them alone."

"I won't."

"…Yer okay, Myers…" The demon admitted.

"Stick around."

After Myers gave him his grenade belt, Hellboy paused in front of his roommate, looking unsure.

"…Did ya really mean it? When ya said I was yer hero?"

She smirked slightly, eyes closed.

"Who'd do a better job? Myers?"

He chuckled.

"…Are you going to be okay?"

"How big could it be?"

Something really BIG grabbed him, and Kit jumped.

"WHOA!"

Once the sounds of shattering glass and pained grunts dissipated, she turned her head towards her pyrokinetic friend.

"…Is she alright, Myers?"

The agent proceeded to check the girls pulse, and if she was breathing.

Those two minutes went by achingly slowly, and her eyes shined wetly when he shook his head sadly.

"Oh no…"

Hearing heavy footsteps, Kit turned to send Hellboy a sad look.

"…She has no pulse, Red…And she's not breathing…"

He kneeled in front of the dark-haired woman, and whispered something into her ear.

After a moment, it was like Liz came back to life.

The two embraced, and Kit sat back.

She wouldn't spoil such a sweet moment for anything…

"In the dark…I heard your voice…What did you say?"

"I said 'Hey…you, on the other side…let her go…because…for her, I'd cross over…And then you'll be sorry…'."

The warmth that reached her skin made the cat-girl smile, relaxing…

'…I hope, one day…I find a love as strong as theirs…'


End file.
